Who you are
by Dancing on Tiptoes
Summary: Set in season 2 episode 12, in the name of the brother. Emma finds Regina in the Mills mausoleum instead of Cora and shows her who she really is.


**Who you are**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan & Regina Mills**

**Summary: Set in season 2 episode 12, in the name of the brother. ****Emma finds Regina in the Mills mausoleum instead of Cora and shows her who she really is.**

* * *

Emma made her way quickly out of the hospital jogging to her bug, but stopped hearing her name being called behind her

'Emma, wait please!' Snow shouted desperately as she followed Emma into the car park

'Snow, I need to do this, I need to find Regina' Emma said sighing

'but..' Snow started to argue until Emma lifted her hand signalling for her to be quiet

'look I get it, you don't trust her, but we need her with Cora now in Storybrooke. Regina is out there somewhere alone still believing Archie is dead and that we all think she did it! I cant leave her vulnerable to Cora, I just can't. David can take care of things here' Emma explained

Snow sighed and nodded her head

'please be careful Emma'

'I will' Emma said with a smile before she turned to get in her bug

'stay in contact!' Snow said quickly which Emma agreed to before she sped off in the direction of Mifflin Street.

Emma pulled up to Regina's house taking a deep breath before she got out the car making her way towards the door in which had witnessed many of their arguments and spats in the past.

Emma knocked and waiting a few minutes before she tried the door only to sigh when it was locked. She quickly walked around the house checking for any life inside. Coming up empty, she made her way to the garage noticing the black Mercedes still inside.

Emma burrowed her eyebrows wondering where Regina would hide in Storybrooke. Places no one would find her. Emma thought back to the day she was alone with Graham in the cemetery and they discovered the Mills mausoleum

'there must have been more to what they saw in there, now I know Graham was right all along' she thought before she quickly stopped her train of thoughts from lingering on Graham and his missing heart and back to finding Regina.

Emma quickly made her way back to her bug and set off for the cemetery.

Standing inside the Mills mausoleum Emma turned on her flash light searching around the small space for a secret entrance or lever. Her eyes caught the scratch marks on the floor which made her smirk before she pushed the coffin in the centre of the room revealing the staircase

'OK that's not at all creepy' she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and descended the stairs.

Emma searched the underground hideout with no luck in finding Regina, put paused when she noticed the long corridor she had already walked down, she noticed the mirror on the far wall

'why would there be a corridor leading to nothing?' she thought before she stopped in front of the mirror and stared at her own refection. She smirked to herself knowing there was a room behind the glass.

Regina sat on a black stool looking down at a photo of Henry while clenching a glass of cider in one hand. Her thoughts were broken when she thought she heard her name being called. She placed her glass down and stood up listening intently

'Regina? Are you in there?'

She sighed definitely hearing that and recognising the owners voice, Emma Swan

Regina slowly walked to the large mirror on the wall and waved her hand making the reflective glass change into a one way mirror

Regina's eyes narrowed as she took in the blonde before her. Anger filled her body. She lifted a hand to do something but paused when Emma started to talk

'Archie's alive' Emma blurted out hoping Regina was there and could hear her and that she wasn't losing her mind

Regina gasped in surprise

'I'm sorry Regina. I should have believed you.. I mean I did but what I saw...' Emma looked down ashamed and sighed

Regina stood motionless watching the expressions flutter across the saviours face

'It was Cora, She set it up so it looked like you did it. She's in Storybrooke Regina' Emma explained worryingly

'I know she is your mother Regina, but we need to stop her. I think the only way we can do that is by working together' Emma stated looking into the mirror intently

Regina rolled her eyes before she considered her options

'She knows about Henry' Emma whispered but loud enough that Regina heard her

Regina's eye widened and she flicked her wrist opening the secret wall revealing herself to Emma

Emma took a deep breath of relief when she saw Regina

'can I come in?' Emma asked nervously

Regina moved to the side inviting the blonde into the room

Emma smiled her thanks as she entered the bright white room. Emma quickly took in the room around her

'are these from there?' she asked as she turned around giving Regina her attention

'how does my Mother know about Henry?' Regina asked ignoring Emma's question

sighing Emma explained her first encounter with Cora and how she accidentally told her about Henry being their son

'my Mother will not get anywhere near Henry, I can promise you that Miss Swan' Regina said through gritted teeth

Emma sighed in relief and nodded her head in agreement

'Regina, what I said to you the other day, that you will always be the Evil Queen, I...' Regina chuckled and cut Emma off mid sentence

'that is who I am Dear, you were right. I am and will always be the Evil Queen' Regina explained

'not to me. To me you're simply Regina Mills, the head strong Mayor of Storybrooke, who is a huge pain in my ass and raised my son to be the brilliant kid he is today' Emma said honestly

Regina smirked before she glanced to her right pointing to a royal blue gown with a high collar, she slowly walked over to it, pointing to the gown

'this is the gown I wore when I gave your Mother the poisoned apple' Regina explained before she walked to the next outfit, a black leather outfit with a long black and red feather cloak

'and this one dear is what I wore when I crashed your parents wedding and what I wore when I cast the curse, which caused you to grow up without your parents' Regina explained darkly, being every bit the Evil Queen

'and if I had to go back, I would do it all again!' Regina explained

'good' Emma replied which took Regina by surprise

'excuse me?' Regina asked shocked

'I may have had a shitty life growing up in this world without my parents but if you didn't cast the curse I wouldn't have had Henry. I may not have raised him Regina but I couldn't and I won't imagine my life without him in it' Emma explained coldly

Regina looked at her taking in her words

'this is who you were Regina..' Emma said pointing to the numerous Evil Queen outfits 'it isn't who you are now. It wasn't the Evil Queen that raised Henry for 10 years and it isn't the Evil Queen who would do anything to prove to her son that she loves him and is worthy of a place in his life'

Regina faltered and looked away from Emma glancing at the light blue princess gown that say in a glass cabinet

'that isn't very Evil Queen like' Emma stated following Regina's line of vision

'no it is not' Regina answered in a whisper 'this is what I wore when my mother took everything away from me'

Emma remembered reading about the young woman who was in love with the Stable Boy, She also remembered David mentioning that Regina had to kill her true love Daniel who Whale brought back to life

'Daniel' Emma whispered

Regina visibly tensed hearing Daniels name on the saviours lips which caused her to turn quickly with a fierce expression and Emma was sure she heard Regina growl

'I promise Regina, your Mother will not take anyone else you love away from you' Emma promised

'now how about we get out of here, cos its giving me the creeps! Henry as missed you, how about we go see him' Emma asked raising her eyebrows expectedly

Regina relaxed and nodded her head, offering a small grateful smile to the blonde

'thank you Emma'.

* * *

**I honestly don't know where this came from. I sat down to finish the second chapter of Sparks and this came flooding out. hope you enjoyed it. I think it was wishful thinking that this happened in the show lol **

**please share your thoughts x**


End file.
